One month in Paradise
by SephrinaRose
Summary: Allen Walkers life had ask ways been unfortunate, from his dad's death to his abusive foster parent. But after moving to Brooklyn and meeting friends everything seemed to be perfect. But like all things in Allen Walkers life, it was bound to come crashing down. Character Death.


Hey to anybody reading this, its a new tragedy :( I tried a different approach to this one.

Disclaimer:I don't own D-Gray Man

* * *

Allen's life had always been unfortunate. From his fathers death to his white hair to his bullying, even his birthmark on his face. Even though it was the cause of most of Allen's bulling-he wouldn't give it up for the world.

It was the only thing he had ever gotten from his mother who died when he was born. He had never had any friends, even though he was fifteen years old. His foster father was a alcoholic and moved often searching for work and running from debts from his gambling habit.

At the moments he was on his way towards his knew home in Brooklyn after cleaning up once again from Cross in Australia. He had traveled everywhere, but he missed his homeland dearly.

"Thank you Sir" He said while climbing out of the taxi after paying. He walked the sunshine filled city streets with his suitcase and Timcampy in his hair. Who was one of his masters few strokes of genius, even if Timcampy's main use was to tell Allen where he nicked off to next.

He was a sight to see, white hair, large birthmark and a golden golem on his head. He stopped when he reached his apartment complex, which was a large red brick building. Obviously one of the old manors which had been transformed. He walked inside with his suitcase rolling by his side, his footsteps the only sound on the chipped porcelain floor. It seemed he and Cross would be the only occupants for sometime.

The building had old winding wooden staircases, which he began to climb while dragging his suitcase. He pushed open a doorway with a dull golden 4 on its front. The door swung open to reveal Cross on a old sofa, drunk off his face with wine bottles surrounding him. Allen sighed once again before moving to explore the house.

On the left of the front door was a kitchen, straight ahead, past the kitchen was a living room. Off the left of the living room was two bedrooms and a bathroom. Allen unloaded his things into his bare room, placing a picture of Mana on his end table. He smiled sadly before leaving his room to clean up after Cross.

* * *

"Oi Brat, I got you into a school so do well" Cross said the next morning before ditching some papers at Allen and pushing him outside. But before slamming the door in his face he threw a black shoulder bag with his needed utensils at Allen, throwing him off guard.

Allen sighed as he got off his aching behind to collect his things. He didn't ever get to eat breakfast and he was thrown out. He grabbed the papers and saw that his new school was called the Black Order. He smiled at the unusual name.

He made is way along the city streets, his shoulder bag bumping on his hip. The morning American sun was warm and comforting unlike the blistering heat of the Australian sun*.

The British boy felt comforted as it lit up the streets. The American's where buzzing about, grabbing their morning coffee or bagel before a day of work. Ten minutes later, Allen reached The Black Order High, or B.O.H.

It was a large campus that towered above Allen, casting him in its shadow. He walked in the main doors to a long, empty hallway, save the few students and teachers that had decided it was a good idea to come to school this early.

His high tops padded almost silently along the concrete as he followed his map to the school office. He stopped when he reached a door marked 'Office' he pushed the door open and immediately papers few about and landed around his feet, as he disrupted their resting place against the door. Amongst the mountains of paper work a middle-aged Asian man was sleeping on his desk. The name tag on the desk was marked 'Principal Komui'. Allen giggled as he saw the Principal. Weird school name, weird Principal.

After finishing his giggling he began to tread carefully though the paperwork. Weaving in and out like the acrobat he was. "Um... Principal Komui?" He asked as he reached the desk. Immediately the Principal jumped up screaming something like "Don't touch my Lenalee!" In which Allen had no idea what he was talking about.

He did when a girl about his age, threw open the door on the left of the room. He could see the resemblance almost immediately. While the dazed man stumbled towards his sister. She conjured clipboard and whacked him on his head with it.

"Brother! Don't go harassing the new students!" She said as she pouted. Suddenly she whirled around to face Allen, her long hair swirling around her hips. Her smile was almost contagious

"Hiya, my names Lenalee!" She said as she moved forward to shake Allen's hand.

"Hi, I'm Allen Walker!" He greeted with a equally large smile, his British accent evident.

"Oooh, your British!" She said while steering her puppy of a brother to his chair before grabbing some items.

"Yep! And your Chinese!" He said back at her. He giggled as she handed him some equipment "I can just tell we are gonna be great friends" She said as he led him out the door, her own school bag on her back.

* * *

Lenalee was chattering happily as she pulled Allen around the school. There was only 30 minutes to the bell now, so most of the students where occupying the hallways. Many of the students whispered behind their hands as he walked past, but none made any move to talk to them.

Until a certain red head popped out from behind his locker door, or what Allen presumed to be his. "Yo, Lenalee - who's the new kid?" He said when he saw Allen standing awkwardly next to Lenalee.

"Okay, 1st- this is Allen Walker, he's a Brit. And 2nd - DIDNT YOU LEARN LAST TIME TO NOT MESS WITH KANDA'S STUFF!" She screeched. Okay scratch that, not his locker.

Allen, already used to her loudness-was still huffed about her off-hand comment about him 'being British'. He had a strange temptation to go back to his locker (as shown to him earlier) and grow mushrooms.

"Relax Lena-lady" Lavi said with a smirk before turning to the Freshman, hand out.

"Yo, the names Lavi, I'ma Senior and American" okay, seemed the greetings today where going to consist of stating your citizenship.

"Um...Hi. My name is Allen and as Lenalee so eloquently put it, I'm a Brit" he said, sticking out his hand out to shake Lavi's.

"Okay greetings are great and stuff, but when Kanda realises what you did again, I don't want to be within a 5 mile radius" Allen was starting to wonder who this 'Kanda' was.

Lavi just grinned.

"Come on then, but I gotta watch this, you too Allen- it's the funniest thing on the face of the earth"

"Um...Sure?!" He asked, enthusiastic to be included in something- but not sure he wanted to be.

They moved down the hall and behind the corner wall, with a good view. Suddenly Allen heard a scuffle from down the hall. A tall, long haired male was walking down the hall. The student in the area where scampering to move out of his way.

Lavi giggled as the ebony haired male made his way to his locker to grab his books for first period.

So, this was Kanda.

Kanda was just putting in his combination as students suddenly realised what was going to happen. As he opened his locker door, confetti and steamers shot out of his locker with a bang of pink smoke and onto him. Colouring him with sparkles and girly streamers.

Lavi burst out into laughter. Kanda's face was hilarious. It was ironic. He mad such a stingy personality and now he was covered in sparkles. Lavi rolled on the ground, laughter echoing down the hall. Kanda's furious eyes zoomed onto Lavi's form.

"Allen, you might want to move" Lenalee whispered, already backing away. They both quickly backed away, like other remaining students. Kanda's furious aura was enough to turn away the most oblivious of teens.

"LAVI" Kanda yelled as he ran up to him and slammed him into the wall.

"Your welcome Yuu!" Lavi said as he burst out laughing as the sparkles where still in Kanda's tied back hair.

"You?" Allen whispered to Lenalee, about 10 metres away from the commotion.

"No, Yuu. That's Kanda's first name. His Japanese and refuses people to call his by his first name. Only Lavi is either brave enough or stupid enough to do so". Kanda was currently yelling at the 'rabbit' as Lavi laughed back at him, making comments of his pretty hair. Allen vaguely heard Lavi say something like "Can I braid it?"

That obviously did it for Kanda. He yelled as he swung a fist at Lavi. But Lavi ducked and ran off, giggling as Kanda gave chase. Allen was beginning to get worried at the damage they could cause.

"Don't worry Allen, it's always like this. It's the way our friend group works. It's gonna be a lot more interesting with you in it too".

"Oh, Okay... Wait... Did you...um... say I was...in your group?" he asked shyly.

"Why of course. Your our newest addition!" She cheered.

Allen felt something open in his heart that he had never experienced in 14 years. He had not just somebody who wanted to be his friend, but a group. He smiled. A bright, true smile that spread across his features.

"Thank you so much." He said to Lenalee.

"Whoa dude, turn down the wattage a little" He heard as Lavi and Kanda approached, Kanda still grumbling about something in Japanese. Lavi slipped a arm around Allen's shoulders.

"So, Kanda- This is Allen. Lenalee said, jumping on the opportunity off a relatively peaceful talk with Kanda. Kanda laid he eyes on the young Freshman.

"Moyashi" was all he said before turning away to get his stuff. Allen was about to ask Lenalee what he just said but was interrupted by the harsh shrill of what must be the school bell. Signalling the start of his class.

Allen later found out that Kanda had called him a bean sprout.

* * *

Allen flopped down into his bed after school. Cross wasn't home right now and probably wouldn't be for the rest of the night. He smiled into his sheets. He had friends. He wasn't never able to make that claim to himself before.

Even if they where a weird bunch, they accepted him (even Kanda had with his 'affectionate' nickname). He already wouldn't give it up for the world. He couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

Everything was going well, in fact, the last couple of weeks had been the best in Allen's life, that was, until Allen arrived at school with cuts and a large bruise on his chin.

"Allen?" Lavi asked when he saw his friend, Lenalee behind him.

"Oh my God Allen! What happened to you!" She said she rushed up and tilled his chin to have a good look at his bruise.

"Don't worry, I just fell down the stairs in my apartment. " Lenalee sighed as he let go of his face.

"You have to be more careful! You can really hurt yourself!" She reprimanded. Kanda turned up at this point.

"Stupid Moyashi" was all he said. Allen fumed.

"I'm not a Bean Sprout, Bakanda!" Lavi whistled.

"Ooh, shots fired!" he smirked as Lenalee giggled.

* * *

Their days had become brighter with Allen at the academy. His smiles lit up every room he walked into. His true smiles. They loved them so dearly. Allen finally felt wanted and cared for. To finally have friends. Even if he couldn't admit it- Kanda fell into this category too.

He loved and cared for them all in return. I didn't matter to him what Cross did to try and bring him down. He had people to care for him again. They didn't know how much they meant to him.

But like all good things in Allen's life- it was bound to come crashing down.

* * *

Allen hadn't been to school in 3 days. Lavi and Lenalee, even Kanda were worried. The problem was that his address wasn't in the school records so they had to find him for themselves. On the fourth day, Lavi jumped up from his seat in the library after school.

"Guys I found it!" He said as they rushed out of the room, study forgotten.

* * *

When they reached Allen's apartment, the sun was beginning to set. Everything was deathly still inside. Allen had mentioned that it was just him and his foster father. They made their way up the staircase, the creaking of the old steps where like gunshots in the silence. Kanda scoffed and Lavi caused a rather large creak, calling him fat underneath his breath.

When they reached the apartment, they could feel that something was terribly wrong. Lavi picked the lock with a grim face as Lenalee bit her nails. The door swung open to reveal a rather destroyed living area and kitchen. There were smashed beer bottles laying on the floor and upturned furniture.

The slowly made their way into the room, crunching of the glass under their feet was the only sound in deathly silence. They crept forwards, following the line of increasing destruction until they reached the door of a room.

Chill crept out from underneath the door. Lavi took a deep breath while looking at his companions. Lavi had is assumptions, but for once in his life he didn't want to be right. Lenalee was biting her lip and the only physical change in appearance on Kanda was his now pale complexion and the thin line of his lips. He pushed open the door.

The smell hit them immediately, the air was almost hard to breathe in. Blood coated the room. The only defining feature amongst it all was the bloody hand print on the far wall. Allen was nowhere to be found.

They steeped into the room to investigate after the initial shock. Lenalee shakily walked into the adjoining walk in closet while Kanda and Lavi investigated elsewhere. Moments later, Lenalee's shill scream broke though the silence. Kanda and Lavi rushed to her side.

Sitting in the corner of the empty closet was the body of Allen Walker.

Lenalee was on her knees, wailing and Kanda left the room, unable to deal with being confronted with the body a dead friend. Lavi felt tears run down his cheeks as he looked over the fifteens years olds body.

It was painfully obvious that he was brutally murdered. Bruises and cuts that marred his clear, porcelain skin and blood matted parts of his beautiful, unique white hair. His shirt was sliced to pieces and his pants were red as they were soaking in the pool of blood. The cuts where everywhere, obviously made by the stained knife that was imbedded in the boys heart, the final cause of his unprecedented death - leaving him to die slowly from either pain or blood loss. Lavi wasn't sure what had finally taken Allen's life.

His head laid against the wall, his hands lay limp at his sides as his mangled legs stretched out in front of him. His eyes were still open as rigor mortis was still present within his body. He had been dead for about 2-3 days.

His eyes where the most heart-wrenching thing Lavi had ever been witness too. His eyes still showed all of his emotions upon death. They where full with fear... Pure terrible, heart stopping fear. He couldn't help the tears flowing from his eyes. Allen's eyes also held sadness. Lavi sobbed into his hand.

Allen didn't want to die. He wanted to live. His struggle was evident- the blood under his nails from the murderer and the bloods staining the walls.

* * *

Back in the room Kanda sat leaning against Allen's bed, quietly crying with his knees pulled close to his chest and his head in his arms. He didn't notice the golden pieces shattered on the floor reforming. They slowly came together to form Timcampy who fluttered limply up to Kandas feet. He nudged Kandas Converse-clad foot. Kanda lifted his head to look at Timcampy though bloodshot eyes.

"What do you want" He said in a horse voice to the golem. Slowly Timcampy opened his mouth to reveal a projection. Kanda watched the film.

* * *

_ 3 days ago after school Allen had arrived home to clean house. He did his math homework quietly at the desk in his room. "What do you want for dinner Tim?" he asked the golem (that was snuggled up on his desk) who loved to eat despite the fact that he didn't need to. Just as he was finishing up his homework the front door was slammed open. Allen felt his blood run ice cold as fear began to creep into his heart. _

_Cross was very drunk again. He ran from his desk as he heard furniture be overturned and as the sound of a smashing bottled reached his ears. He was going to be brutal tonight. _

_He ran and hid under his bed, grabbing his only picture of Mana. While Timcampy followed him underneath. Cross slammed the door open. Allen scooted backwards until he was fully pressed up against the wall. He curled himself up into a ball. He he held the picture in is arms as he felt tears prick at his eyes. Cross stepped closer. Allen's eyes were looking at Timcampy pleading for help, form the golem to save him for what was coming next- even knowing that there was nothing his little golem could do. _

_Allen screamed when his leg was pulled and he dragged out form underneath the bed. Tim stayed underneath, so he could only see feet. Allen was screaming as he was held off the ground by his neck, feet dangling. Cross threw him against the wall. Allen screeched when he head connected with the wall. He slid down the wall almost immediately- blood smearing behind him. Cross started punching Allen in the head, torso and ribs. Allen fought back, using his nails to scratch at him-but that only increased Crosses sudden anger. Allen was crying. _

_He screamed when Cross broke one of his ribs, the cracking sound was audible. Sharp throbbing pain flooded into him dulling his senses. Leaving him to focus only on the harrowing pain. Cross left the room suddenly. After his crying fell quiet, Allen lifted his bloodshot eyes and began slowly crawling towards Timcampy, leaving crimson marks along his path. He held the golem in his blood soaked hands, staining the beautiful gold. _

_Allen knew Cross wasn't done with him yet. _

_Cross was going to kill him. _

_His crying came back. Not because of the pain this time. But the fact that he was never going to see his friends again. _

_"I'm so sorry minna" he said to the golem- knowing that the golem was recording this._

_ "Just make sure they catch the Bastard for me" he said as he gave a anguished smile. He heard Cross coming towards his door "Goodbye my friends. I'll miss you". He finished as Cross grabbed him again, making his drop the golem. _

_He threw Allen to the floor before towering over him. Allen looked up fearfully at his soon to be murder. Cross quickly pulled out a 15cm (5.9 Inch) knife and began slicing at Allen. Allen struggled to get away. Cross growled as he noticed Timcampy biting at him. He swatted the golem away as he picked up Allen and threw him in the closet. Allen knew he was dying. The blood loss was making him drowsy. He couldn't see clearly anymore. _

_He was afraid. So very afraid. The adrenaline rush produced from his fear was fading and he could feel the full extent of his injuries. Cross continued to abuse him. Suddenly he stopped. Allen could hardly breathe, his broken ribs where restricting his breathing. Cross stared at him though his drunken state. _

_He raised the knife. _

_Allen saw Timcampy out the corner of his eyes. Timcampy was rushing towards him. He knew what Cross was going to do. Allen reached out a hand towards his beloved golem... Just when Cross drove the knife into his heart. _

_He gasped as he at grabbed Cross' hand. He couldn't feel the blood running down from the open wound, he could only feel the unbearable pain. His chest spasmed as he coughed up blood. Cross smirked before leaving the room, but before staring into the golem and smashing it on the floor. _

_Allen felt himself fading away. He heard a door slam distantly. He could hardly see anymore. He was going to die, alone in this cold room. The room was becoming dark, either from his fading vision or the setting of the sun. His senses where dulling. He couldn't feel the cooling pool of blood around his body, or hear the birds chirping outside his bedroom window. _

_Everything faded to reveal Mana holding his hand out to Allen. Happy and smiling. Allen reached his hand out to his deceased father, clasping hands as Mana pulled him away from the pain and the suffering, and away from the man who murdered him_.

* * *

Kanda was sobbing as Timcampy fell into Kandas hands, he didn't crumble he just...died. It wasn't fair. Allen was the kindest soul Kanda had ever met. In his own special way he cared for them all and worked his way into Kandas ice cold heart.

He didn't deserve to be murdered. He didn't deserve to die at the age of 15. He didn't even get to graduate High school or become a adult. He deserved to live into old age and spread his kindness and light into this dark world.

Kanda felt rage fill him. Cross didn't have the right to kill a child. He didn't have the right to kill Allen. His best friend. He was going to make him pay. Even of it was the last thing he did. He was going find the Bastard and Make. Him. Pay

_**Allen walker died at the tender age of fifteen of internal wounds after being beaten to death by his foster father  
**_

* * *

Years passed and Lenalee graduated, without her best friend. Many years before her Kanda and Lavi did too.

Kanda never forgot his promise to find Allen's murderer.

Lavi had begun travelling, trying to find a purpose and Lenalee, she hadn't decided on what to do with her life yet.

Even though all the years, every year, on Christmas Day, they would arrive at Allen's grave on the hill in England, next to his dad. Each year, they brought gifts for the would-be 18 year old. Celebrating his birthday, which they never got to do when he was alive.

Kanda would sit leaning against the tombstone which read:

Allen Walker

May you rest in peace

25th of December 1995 - 31st March 2011

Aged 15

Lenalee would sit in front of it, forever laying flowers at the foot of the grave. Lavi would always lean against the large wilting tree, head bowed. He always brought exotic gifts for Allen from the places he visited.

They wouldn't talk to each other. Just grieve silently and spend time all together again.

Towards the end of the day, each would take turns talking to Allen, filling him in on the life he was missing. Kanda would tell him about his path so far, talking about the next lead, for he would never give up. He owed it to Allen, it was his final wish which he had asked of him, just minutes before he died.

Lavi would talk of all the countries he had been to in the last year, explaining where the gifts where from and the stories behind them.

Lenalee would usually tell Allen about school, and how everyone was doing. She had made more friends before graduating, seeing as all her friends had either died or already graduated. She never connected with them as she did with her 3 best friends. She didn't feel like she could after Allen.

Just as the sun would set, they would walk down the hill and towards lives again. Their time with Allen was their break from daily life, but is was also what kept them going. They had a reason to live, for Allen.

He should have a right to at least know what was happening in the world, even if he was dead. He had died well before his time and that wasn't fair on him. It wasn't fair on anyone. From the ones that loved him in the past and the ones that loved him now. His life had been tragedy after tragedy, and yet he would always find a way to keep going, to keep fighting his fate. It wasn't fair that such a strong, bright light had been extinguished before it could burn out. Allen wanted to keep living, to fight the card he had been dealt.

Cross had no right. No damned right to take that away from him. And so, they, the ones left behind.

They would never forget him,

The student who didn't get to graduate with his peers

The child that never got too contribute to society

And,

The friend that they would of loved to the very end.

* * *

* I'm not even kidding, it's Summer here and almost anything left in the sun melts.

So, my first D-Gray Man tragedy. I hope it was decent. Please Review.

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


End file.
